


Loyalty Of A Luna

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [35]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: A full moon is rising and {Y/N} has a secret she is hiding from her friends, especially Damon, the one who has her heart.





	Loyalty Of A Luna

It was becoming night in Mystic Falls, Damon was smiling as he drank some of his bourbon.

" Aren't you worried that there are werewolves going to be out tonight?" {Y/N} asked as she looked off, having a slight sweat going on.

" {Y/N}, sweetheart, the only werewolf in Mystic Falls is Mason Lockwood, I'm pretty sure he won't attack two vampires." Damon said as he smirked, {Y/N} sighed, holding her arm as she looked at the window.

" But there could be more!" {Y/N} shouted, causing Damon to get up, Stefan came downstairs with Elena and Caroline.

" I'm sorry, I have to go." {Y/N} said as she felt a pull, she dropped her keys to her car on the floor and ran out the door. Howls filled the forest, {Y/N} ran into the woods, panting but she soon felt her arm break,

" God!" she screamed in agony as her body began to turn. Back at the Salvatore house, Stefan, Damon, and Caroline hear the scream and the many howls.

" I think {Y/N} was right." Damon said as he flitted to the woods, Stefan, Caroline and Elena were behind him. Damon saw a shape, one he knew, it took off a top and cried out.

" {Y/N}!" Damon yelled, he ran to her, she turned to him and growled.

" RUN." {Y/N} screamed, her arm, still broken rebreaks, she cries out as her body begins to shift, Damon saw this black wolf growling at him. the screaming stopped and where {Y/N} was. There was a white wolf, it snarled at the black wolf and attacked. Damon watched at the two attacked one another.

" This is a change." He said, it caused the black wolf looked at the vampire and he ran, the black wolf running after him, but the white wolf tackled the black wolf and bit into it, the wolf howled in pain before running off.

" Hey." Damon called out, the white wolf turned to him slightly growled but soon stopped.

" {Y/N}?" Damon asked, the wolf whimpered at this. Damon could see that it had {Y/N}'s eyes, not one of the normal yellow eyes of a werewolf.

" Come, lets go back, sweetheart." He said with a smirk, he and {Y/N} went back to the Salvatore Boarding house. As Damon came in the house he saw that Stefan, Caroline and Elena were unharmed.

" No one bitten?" Stefan asked, the girls nodded and Damon smirked.

" No, but I do have a puppy." Damon said with a grin, a growl came from behind him and the group saw the white wolf.

" Damon!" Elena cried as she go behind Stefan, leaving Caroline defenseless, but she hissed at the wolf.

" Relax." Damon said as the wolf sat at his feet, Damon scratched behind her ear and she let a grumble fill her throat.

" Relax? Damon there is a werewolf in the house!" Caroline said as the wolf growled, {Y/N} hated that this was a thing now.

" It's {Y/N}." Damon said as Stefan was confused so were Elena and Caroline.

" How?" Stefan asked, Damon shrugged.

" I saw her transform, she defended me from another werewolf." Damon countered before he went to his bourbon bottle and took a swig. Stefan saw that the wolf had {Y/N}'s eyes, those recognizable {E/C} eyes.

" Well I'm going to bed." Damon said as {Y/N} got up, barking at Damon.

" Ok, come puppy." He said with a smirk, {Y/N} followed Damon up the steps and into his room, {Y/N} got on the bed and laid in a ball. Damon smirked and got undressed, only leaving his boxers on.

" Goodnight puppy." Damon said as {Y/N} growled, her {E/C} eyes sighed, she crawled to him and laid her head on Damon's lap, he smirked and rubbed her head, {Y/N} let a rumbled growled like purr erupt from her chest, she fell asleep and eventually so did Damon. The night was peaceful, the sun arose hours later.

" Hmm?" {Y/N} muttered, she opened her eyes and saw she was back to her human state, on the other side of the bed, and better covered with a sheet.

" Morning puppy." Damon voiced as {Y/N} turned to see him only wearing a towel and his hair wet, he must have had a bath. {Y/N} covered her naked body with the sheet.

" Just because you know my secret now, doesn't mean that you can call me that." {Y/N} growled, Damon just walked over to the bed and sat down next to her causing her to start blushing.

" Oh sweetheart." Damon smirked as he lifted her head with his hand, caressing her cheek.

" I don't care that you're a werewolf." He said as {Y/N} blushed more.

" I like you for you ok?" He smirked as {Y/N} smiled, she went to lay down, but Damon got in bed with her, letting her get under the covers, he got some boxers on and some sweats.

" Relax babe." Damon said as he smirked, {Y/N} smiled at this.

" Is that your way of asking me out?" {Y/N} asked as Damon moved a lock of her {H/C} hair, placing a kiss there.

" I guess so." Damon replied, he pulled {Y/N} close to him, {Y/N} smiled and Damon felt the naked skin of his new girlfriend.

" And I think I can get used to this." Damon said as {Y/N} chuckled.

" Even if it involves me having to turn into a wolf every full moon?" {Y/N} said as Damon huffed at this.

" Yes, even if it means for you to be my puppy every full moon." Damon chuckled at this. {Y/N} smiled and laid her head on a pillow.

" Goodnight {Y/N}, I'll hold you till you sleep, you need the rest." Damon whispered as {Y/N} yawns.

" Thanks Damon." {Y/N} whispered, heavy sleep dragged her down, Damon only just smiled.


End file.
